Sylargh
Location Characteristics |} Spells * Mortar: Deals around 500-600 earth damage, cast twice per turn, range of 10 (modifiable). The spell leaves a debuff on its target for 3 turns (unbewitchable): each time the target gets hit in melee, it additionally receives 600 water damage. This means that you will receive addtional 1200 damage when hit in melee by an attack with 2 damage components, such as Tinkerbear's Spell or Sylargh's Puncheon. Normally though, the AI of Sylargh will hit you before going next to the character for the melee hit... * Puncheon: Inflicts around 500-600 air damage, has a range of 1 and an AoE similar to Pandatak. It also inflicts fire damage depending on his HP lost. Unbewitches and then gives a 200 Dodge debuff. Cast once per turn. * Impulsh: Cooldown of 2. Buffs an ally with 500 damage and 200 Lock (600/ 300 on CC) for 1 turn, range of 1. Normally, this spell is rather helpful than dangerous since it can convince Sylargh to take an akward way (like fleeing) just to reach an ally to buff. Drops |} Notes ; Mechanic Sylargh and each monster will automatically cast the spell Necromagic each turn. It has no effect, unless a monster is dead. Then, the last monster to have died is revived on a range of 6 on the right of the monster. If that cell is unavaible, the priority changes clockwise until a valid cell on a range of 6 is found. The revived monsters are summons of the reviver and skip their first turn except for the automatic spell Necromagic. Thus, if all monsters are dead besides one, all dead monsters get revived by that one monster, in a chain from last to first. Revived monsters are unmovable for 1 turn and gain a 300 damage buff for 2 turns (actually only one as a result!). The monsters are revived with 10% of their max. HP. Erosion before the first kill is ignored. Afterwards, erosion is taken into account. ; What happens when a zombie dies? A zombie that dies always casts the automatic spell Zombaby before its death which has 4 effects. First of all, all characters whose current HP is 90% or higher are put in the pacifist state. Secondly, the zombie inflicts fire damage in an area of 5 cells around it, both on allies and enemies. The damage is roughly 1000 in the center and gets lower when going away from the center, about 300 on the border of the AoE. The spell also instakills all other zombies that receive the fire damage. This is rarely the case because the zombies are always summoned with a distance of 6 between them. Lastly, Sylargh gets vulnerable for 1 turn if a zombie died that was on a range of 5-10 from Sylargh. Any entity hit by the fire damage of Zombaby receives a 100 damage buff for 2 turns. This is a bug though, the buff is shown but judging from tests, it has no effect. Videos Category:Frigost Island